gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
F91 Gundam F91
The F91 Gundam F91 ("F91" standing for "Formula 91") is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam F91. It is piloted by Seabook Arno. Harrison Madin piloted two production type units in custom colors. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type, the Gundam F91 is a prototype machine created under SNRI’s ‘Formula Project’.Master Grade Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 Model Kit ManualGundam F91’s profile on Archived Gundam Official WebsiteHigh Grade Universal Century 1/144 Gundam F91 Model Kit Manual The Formula Project, also known as F Project, is a miniaturized MS development program meant to address technological problems such as the upsizing and increasing cost of MS, and to rectify Anaheim Electronics’ monopolization of the MS industry.Master Grade Gundam F91 Model Kit Manual The Gundam F91 was developed to reached the ‘performance limit tidemark of present day MS’, and as such, its capabilities exceed that of contemporary machines.No Grade 1/100 Gundam F91 Model Kit Manual It was called a Gundam as its face resembles the famous RX-78-2 Gundam’s.Mobile Suit Gundam F91 MovieMS Movie File in infobox Befitting its smaller size, the Gundam F91 has a small reactor located in its enlarged backpack, surrounded by thrusters with high thrust. However, this reactor has a high output, allowing the suit to drive multiple beam weapons including a beam rifle, two beam sabers, a beam launcher, a beam shield, and a pair of v'ariable '''s'peed 'b'eam 'r'ifles (also known as VSBRs). While, the first two beam weapons are common amongst contemporary mobile suits, the last three are brand new.Weapons and Technology Glossary on Archived Gundam Official Website The beam launcher is a beam weapon equivalent of the projectile firing bazooka. The beam shield generates a highly defensive energy shield to block beam and projectile attacks. The VSBR is the Gundam F91’s most powerful weaponry, and is capable of firing beams of different speed to achieve either high destructive power or high penetrative power. Other weapons include two Vulcan guns and two mega machine cannons. With its reduced size and the increase in output, the Gundam F91 has drastically improved power to weight ratio, allowing it to obtain higher mobility than MS of earlier era. Its mobility is on par with the miniaturized MS deployed later by the Crossbone Vanguard. It also has special features such as the Bio-Computer, MCA ('M'ultiple 'C'onstruction '''A rmor) structure, and the MEPE ('Me'tal 'P'eel-off 'E'ffect) phenomenon. The Bio-Computer is installed in the suit’s head and feeds battle data directly to the pilot, but only a Newtype pilot can draw out its full potential. Accompanying the installment of the Bio-Computer, a head-mounted coolant and heat discharging system are also implemented, with the face guard opening to discharge heat under certain circumstance. The MCA structure incorporates electrical functions into the suit’s armor, allowing for more efficient use of the MS’ limited internal space. The MEPE is a byproduct of the MCA structure. It helps the suit to dissipate excess heat by shedding the outer layers of its armor, and in the process, creates afterimages with mass to confuse enemy pilot as well as the sensors of enemy machine. However, the MEPE is only activated under specific condition. The Gundam F91’s high performance is not without drawback; its full operating mode is too much for normal pilots to handle.High Grade Universal Century 1/144 Harrison Madin’s Gundam F91 Model Kit Manual Thus, limiters are installed to make the suit more manageable; only a Newtype pilot can handle the full operating mode. When the Bio-Computer, via the Bio-Sensor in the pilot’s linear seat, determined that a Newtype is at the control, it will disable the limiters and allow activation of the full operating mode.No Grade 1/60 Gundam F91 Model Kit Manual In this mode, the suit performs at its full potential and forced cooling is activated. This results in the suit radiating heat from all over its body: the face guard opens to vent heat, the shoulder-mounted heat radiations fins are deployed, the retractable thruster units on the back of the lower legs and the associated fins are activated, and the MEPE phenomenon occurs. All these are to reduce damage to the machine caused by movements overload during the full operating mode, and to protect the Bio-Computer that is sensitive to high heat. It is also worth noting that the front grill that takes up most of the chest to the abdomen is a heat sink. After the war with the Crossbone Vanguard, an unspecified but extremely small numbers of Gundam F91 were manufactured. The MCA, MEPE, and full spec Bio-Computer are omitted in these production type units; inclusion of these technologies in the prototype unit is more for experimental purposes.Master Grade Harrison Madin’s Gundam F91 Model Kit Manual Despite this, the catalog specifications of these machines are still comparable to the prototype’s. Although the face guard opening mechanism is retained in all production type units, only certain units for ace pilots (such as Harrison Madin’s) can access the full operating mode through improvements in the cooling system and various devices. These ace used units however still do not have the MEPE function due to the enhanced cooling system, as well as the change in the materials used in the final layer of armor. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Gundam F91 is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns. The Vulcan Guns are mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :Mounted in the chest, the pair of mega machine cannons are stronger than the vulcan guns, and capable of damaging enemy MS in close combat. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of most mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any armor not treated to resist it. Powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, two beam sabers stored in the F91’s left side armor. The F91’s beam sabers have enhanced functionalities; including its beam blade generation being alterable to a certain extent and an improved beam emitter with greatly enhanced durability. When the hand holding the beam saber is rotated 360 degrees rapidly, a makeshift beam buzz saw is created. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is the standard ranged weapon of most mobile suits, it fires a compressed mega particle beam which can penetrate any physical armor not treated to resist it. The balance of the F91's beam rifle is optimized for a 15m tall MS, and its output can be adjusted. It fires normal beams for long-range attacks, and acts like a beam machine gun for rapid-fire. It is powered by a replaceable e-pac and can be stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Variable Speed Beam Rifle :The greatest weapon employed by the Gundam F91, they are a pair of high-output large beam rifles mounted on the suit’s backpack, and powered directly by its reactor. Also known as VSBRs, they can fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield. The two VSBR typically slide under the shoulder when deployed, but can also be used to attack enemy at the back while in storage position. They can also be employed for AMBAC purposes when not in use. The weapon was first experimentally developed for the Gundam F90 VSBR Type. ;*Beam Launcher :An optional handheld weapon of the Gundam F91, this large caliber beam weapon is developed as a replacement for the projectile firing bazooka. Powered by a replaceable e-pac, the beam launcher fires low-velocity beams with high destructive power. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :The F91 Gundam is equipped with a beam shield generator mounted on the left arm, and has a spare unit stored in the right side armor. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Like beam sabers, the F91's beam shields have an internal condenser that can power the shield even when not connected to the mobile suit. Thus, the spare unit can be used as a throwing weapon. Like the VSBR, an experimental version of the beam shield is also equipped on the Gundam F90 VSBR Type. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Computer :A new kind of man-machine interface, the Bio-Computer is a next generation device developed from the psycommu system, but places less strain on its human operator. It is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the Earth Federation Forces, who hoped to employ it as a mobile suit control system and install it in the Gundam F91 for experimental purposes. As its name implies, the Bio-Computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data collected by the MS’ sensors on a computer monitor, the Bio-Computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. Like the original psycommu system, the Bio-Computer also allows the pilot to control the MS using thoughts alone. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. Production version of the Gundam F91 uses a Bio-Computer with reduced specifications. ;*Bio-Sensor :Located in the pilot’s linear seat, the Bio-Sensor can pick up thoughts and emotions of the pilot. This improves the suit’s responsiveness and reaction speed. Furthermore, it is via the Bio-Sensor that the Bio-Computer is able to determine whether a Newtype is piloting the Gundam F91, and thereby allow access to the full operating mode, unleashing the suit’s full potential. Unclear whether the Bio-Sensor is present in the production version of Gundam F91. ;*Heat Radiation Fins :A set of three heat radiation fins is stored inside each shoulder armor. They extend outward when the MS is in full operating mode, and the top and bottom surface have molds that improve the heat radiation capabilities. The fins can also be used as stabilizers within atmosphere. ;*Multiple Construction Armor :Multiple Construction Armor (MCA) is a multifunctional structural material in which the functions of electronic equipment, such as circulatory and cooling systems, are incorporated into the MS’ armor layers, making more efficient use of the highly compact MS’ limited internal space. The technology for embedding electrical functions into a structural material is first established in U.C.0090s with the development of the Psycho-Frame. MCA is an application of this technology after further development; it uses special structural materials alongside heterogeneous crystallization coupling technology that uses I-Fields. This feature is removed in the production version of Gundam F91. :;* Metal Peel-off Effect ::This special feature of the Gundam F91 is a byproduct of the MCA. In addition to its radiators and cooling ducts, the F91 can also dissipate excess heat by shedding the outer layers of its armor. This process creates afterimages of the mobile suit made up of metallic particles, which can deceive not only the eyes of enemy pilots, but also radar and other sensors. This feature is activated when the suit is in the full operating mode, and only present in the prototype version of the Gundam F91. History The Gundam F91 is a prototype MS developed by Strategic Naval Research Institute as part of their Formula Project. Various revolutionary technologies have been adopted, making it a machine which has reached a tidemark for Mobile Suits of that period. The Gundam F91 was completed in U.C. 0116 and operational tests took place during U.C. 0121 to U.C. 0122. In U.C. 0122, the Gundam F91 was used against the Oldsmobile Army, controlled by former pilot of the F90 Gundam F90, Bergh Scred. It was later brought to the space colonies of the Frontier Side, but was abandoned due to the Crossbone Vanguard's attack in U.C. 0123. After being recovered and refurbished onboard the training ship ''Space Ark'', its Bio-Computer was adjusted and the suit was put into combat against the Crossbone Vanguard. It was piloted by Seabook Arno, son of the Bio-Computer's designer. Seabook showed the power of the Gundam F91 during his first sortie against a scouting party of the Crossbone Vanguard in the Frontier I colony, destroying three enemy machines. Seabook then take the Gundam F91 on a mission to infiltrate the Crossbone Vanguard controlled Frontier IV colony to search for his friend Cecily Fairchild. Later, Seabook's Gundam F91 teamed up with Cecily's XM-07 Vigna Ghina to take on the Bug automated weapons that Iron Mask released into a space colony, and engaged Iron Mask's XMA-01 Rafflesia, destroying it. By U.C. 0133, the F91 became a limited production MS. The Earth Federation sortied a number of these Gundam F91s against the pirate group Crossbone Vanguard, after being tricked by the Jupiter Empire pilot Zabine Chareux that they were resisting arrest. One notable unit was painted blue and piloted by Harrison Madin who was a close match for Seabook Arno and his more advanced XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1. Even ten years later, the Gundam F91's VSBR was still a threat against Seabook's Crossbone Gundam X-1, and managed to pierce two beam shields before being blocked by the Crossbone Gundam X1's powerful beam zanber. Variants ;*F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type ;*HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type ;*Gundam F91RR ;*F91 Gundam F91 Jupiter Battle Specification :During the events of Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7, Harrison Madin left his custom Gundam F91 (which was his second unit, his first unit was scrapped after the fight with Crossbone Gundam X-1 due to severe damage) for Tobia and friends when they met on earth. Later, this Gundam F91 was modified into the Gundam F91 Jupiter Battle Specification for the final mission to destroy the Jupiter Empire's colony laser "Shinvatsu". Piloted by Mitchell Derek Nar, various features removed from the production type Gundam F91 were restored, such as the MEPE. As a result, its capabilities are much closer to that of the prototype Gundam F91 piloted by Seabook Arno. Gallery F91-verka.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Ver. (front view) F91-gff-rear.jpg|GFF Ver. (rear view) F91-HarrisonMartinCustom_GFFVer_p01_front.jpg|Harrison Madin Custom (2nd Unit) (GFF Version, front view) F91-HarrisonMartinCustom_GFFVer_p02_back.jpg|Harrison Madin Custom (2nd Unit) (GFF Version, rear view) F91 Roll Out Color.jpg|Gundam F91 (Roll Out Color): aerial testing by SNRI circa July, U.C. 0116 F91 Cross Section.png|Cross Section Details f91-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle f91-beamlauncher.jpg|Beam Launcher f91-vsbr.jpg|Variable Speed Beam Rifle (VSBR) ARMS.jpg|Examples of Gundam-type firearms in U.C. 0100s, including Gundam F91's VSBR (second from top) f91-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber f91-beamsaberrack.jpg|Beam Saber rack f91-beamshielddeployed.jpg|Beam Shield deployed f91-sparebeamshieldrack.jpg|Spare Beam Shield rack Ep-49-4.jpg|Cameo in Mobile Fighter G Gundam TV series F91-HarrisonMartinCustom_GundamBuildFighters.jpg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom (2nd unit)) as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series Gundam f91 vigna ghina ii colors.jpg|Customized Gunpla in XMA-01 Rafflesia Colors (Gundam Build Divers) F91 Gundam F91 manga.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Manga) F91-kondo.jpg|Illustration by Kazuhisa Kondo F91-art3.jpg|Illustration by Kunio Okawara: torso close-up F91-art1.jpg|Illustration by Kunio Okawara F91-art2.jpg|Vs. Rafflesia: Illustration by Kunio Okawara F91 Gundam F91.jpg|Illustration by Youichi Ueda F91 Gundam F91 (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 24).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible F91_Gundam_F91_Masami_Obari_Illustration.jpg|Illustration by Masami Obari Harrison Martin.jpeg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom (2nd unit)): Illustration by Yuuichi Hasegawa GundamFIX Scene9 Gundam F91.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 9 - Gundam F91. Illustration by Katoki Hajime F91 B-CLUB.jpg|On the cover of B-Club magazine (Vol.61; December 1990) F91 Gundam F91 Rough Initial Designs.png|Initial Designs (1) F91 Gundam F91 Initial Design 2 Color.jpg|Initial Design with colors f91 gundam earlier designs.jpg|Earlier designs F-91.jpeg F91-girl-02.jpg|Gundam F91 MS Girl: illustration by Mika Akitaka F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Colors) - MS Girl.jpg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom) MS Girl Game Harrison 02.jpg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom) (Gundam War card game) Harrison 01.jpg|Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom) (Gundam War Nexa card game) f91vsZZ.jpg|Vs ZZ Gundam Ribbons-arno.jpg|With Reborns Gundam F91-dw2.jpg|As featured in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 LH2 F91.png|SD Gundam F91: artwork for Lost Heroes 2 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd F91 Gundam F91.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. ms_modal_unit_cg_04.png|Gundam F91 (Mass Production) As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Robot Wars V F91 Gundam F91.PNG|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Gundam F91 Formula Report 0122 f91 gundam.gif|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Gunpla 10238882p.jpg|HGUC 1/144 F91 Gundam F91 (2013): box art F91MassProduce.jpg|HGUC 1/144 F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom; 2014): box art OldGundamF91.jpg|Original 1/100 F91 Gundam F91 (1991): box art MG - F91 Gundam F91 - Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 F91 Gundam F91 (2006): box art mg-f-91-gundam-f91-harrison-custom-pa.jpg|MG 1/100 F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom; 2006): box art MG_F91_Gundam_Ver._2.0.jpg|MG 1/100 F91 Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 (2018): box art MG Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 -Afterimage Image Color-.jpg|MG 1/100 F91 Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 Image Color (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MG F91 Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 ORIGINAL PLAN Ver.jpg|MG 1/100 F91 Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 ORIGINAL PLAN Ver. (Tomino-exhibition exclusive; 2019): box art MG Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 (Harrison Madin Custom).jpg|MG 1/100 F91 Gundam F91 Ver.2.0 (Harrison Madin Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art OldGundamF91-60.jpg|Original 1/60 F91 Gundam F91 (1991): box art BB Senshi 074.jpg|SDBB F91 Gundam F91 (1991): box art SDGG-21-GundamF91-V.S.B.R..jpg|SDGG F91 Gundam F91 (V.S.B.R. Type) (1999): box art Action Figures GFF_0021a_GundamF90_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0021a "F90 Gundam F90 / F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom)" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0021a_GundamF90_box-back.jpg|GFF #0021a "F90 Gundam F90 / F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom)" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0021a_GundamF90-GundamF91HarrisonMartin_Sample.jpg|GFF #0021a Gundam F90 figure: product sample (right) with parts convertible to Gundam F91 (Harrison Madin Custom) figure (left) GFF_0021b_GundamF91_box-front.jpg|GFF #0021b "F91 Gundam F91 / F90II Gundam F90II" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0021b_GundamF91_box-back.jpg|GFF #0021b "F91 Gundam F91 / F90II Gundam F90II" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0021b_GundamF91-GundamF90II_Sample.jpg|GFF #0021b Gundam F91 figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to Gundam F90II figure (right) RobotDamashii_f91_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "F91 Gundam Formula 91" (2010): box art. RobotDamashii_f91-MEPE_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "F91 Gundam Formula 91 (MEPE Version)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): box art. RobotDamashii_f91-HarrisonMartin_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "F91 Gundam Formula 91 (Harrison Madin Custom)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): box art. RobotDamashii_f91-HarrisonMartin-SkullHeart_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "F91 Gundam Formula 91 (Harrison Madin Custom)- Skull Heart Version" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2014): box art. Notes and Trivia * In Keroro Gunso 4th movie, Natsumi Hinata's new 723 powered suit is based on F91 MS Girl. Reference F91 Gundam Formula 91 - Specifications and Design.jpg|Specifications & Design F91 Gundam F91 Lineart.jpg|Profile & Lineart External links *F91 Gundam F91 on MAHQ.net ja:F91 ガンダムF91